New Found Love
by HiguraSHi18990
Summary: Misaki and Nowaki both get hurt by their lovers. They both meet and help each other forget the pain . Being neighbors helps make them become closer. As they spend more time with each other new feelings surface along with old faces. NowakiXMisaki. Give it a try :3... not the best writer but still...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Talk

**Ok so I know i shouldnt be writing new stories when I have two other stories out but it just came to mind! Whtever i love the original couples (I really do...) but Ive been wanting to make a NowakiXMisaki story for a while now (there just to cute together :3) so in this one you'll have an asshole Usagi and Hiroki... You'll still love him (i think) i know i will xD and you'll love Misaki's bro i have a good use for him and i was wondering if anyone would like me to make this an m-preg fic... I've wanted to do one (Well i am but u dont know which one it is :3) especially for this series! so leave review to wht u think (BTW gonna have A LOT of spelling errors im the worst speller ever i use spell check 24/7 for everything since i usually mix up my words with spanish ones then change it fast ya i dont care as long as it makes sense)**

**Warning: may have OOC, violence, hot fluffyness later on!, cursing, and or (depends on ur thoughts) m-preg dont like dont read**

**Disclaimer: Dont own shit :3...**

The day was meant to bring anyones spirit up. A blue cloudless sky met your eyes when looking up plus the light spring breeze making the day perfect should alone make people happy. Right? This day did nothing to the broken man sitting on a park bench under the shade of the trees. Using his dark blue bangs to cover his eyes, head drooping, said man was staring down at his clasped hands thinking about the one person who broke is heart.

'Why?...What happened to US?' Nowaki kept asking himself over and over in his head. Said man was sitting on the bench the whole morning wondering where he had gone wrong. Was he to protective? Should he have been less clingy? Or was life just being a bitch again? He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed foot steps heading his way. When they stopped he forced himself to look up out of politness. His eyes widened as he stared at the boy a few feet away.

Said boy looked to be just a teenager. He had light brown hair sofly swaying from the cool breeze, with fair white skin even from a distance one could tell was soft. The one thing that he found striking the most on the cute face was the extreamly large eyes. Those emerald green orbs stared into his own midnight blue eyes.

"May I sit?" the voice was soft and sweet making his breath catch for a moment.

"O-of course," Nowaki stuttered out as he slide away from the middle allowing the boy to sit. The staring continued. After a few minutes the brunette broke the silence.

"Are you okay mister? " the question made Nowaki's eyes widen causing Misaki to look away." I'm sorry, it's just... I've been here for awhile clearing my head and I so happen to see you just sitting here. You looked sad and I-I don't know why but I hate seeing people sad s-so I wanted to see if I could help..."

**"I wante****d to see if I could help..." **I looked into his eyes but can't find any sign of him lying. Who is he? To try to comfort a stranger. Now that I take a good look at him , he seems tired. Those eyes show concern but also a hint of understanding.

I give him a small fake smile,"Thank you. I'm Nowaki by the way. Nowaki Kusama," extending my hand to shake his.

"Misaki Takahashi, it's nice to meet you Nowaki-san." he gives me a big smile shaking my hand. He looks so...cute."Why are you just sitting here? You seemed rather depressed," Misaki asked. I couldn't hide the sadness that came over me, making him panic."I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry at a difficult topic. You don't have to answer, after all we've just met, but..." he pauses looking at me,"it gets better if you talk about it."

I don't say anything, how could I? It's like he's seeing right through me. How can he know I haven't talked to anyone yet? I can see he also seems to be hurting over somthing, but still he's trying to comfort me. A sad smile breaks through my mask and I slide a little closer to Misaki, our knees side by side. "Hmm... your good at reading people," I smile down at him.

"Haha not really.I'm on the same boat as you," knew it, "How about this! It seems we both could use a shoulder to cry on at the moment. How about we share our stories? I hate seeing those fake smiles you give me."

I chuckle sadly at the brunette, not surprised he saw through my mask," That sounds nice. I'll go first, but I'm warning you, I might cry at a few parts," he nods,"Okay then..."

I begin telling my tale. I tell him about Hiro-san, saying lover instead of his actual name, and how I loved him. I tell him about how we started to get into more fights each week. About all the hurtful comments thown my way, all the books, and the lack of affection. When I got to the part of seeing my lov...exlover kissing another man Misaki actually hugs me. He rubs circles on my back, allowing me to cry on his shoulder. Why am I coming out to a total stranger? Why did it seem so right? Once my tears dried up I look at my new friend. All I see is sympathy in those green orbs. He adjusts his position and gives me another hug whispering reasuring words into my ear.

"I'm so sorry Nowaki that, that happened. You seem, are, so nice. You didn't deserve to get played like that," he says while sitting back down."Well, it's my turn..." he takes a deep breath and looks to the ground."I was in a relationship with a friend of my brother. We started living together after my brother moved away for his job. Since he was tutoring me for my college entrance exams it worked out. A few months later we became lovers. I-I tried my hardest to show him I really loved him, but I could tell he was uncertain. Then recently he started going out more. One day, well it only happened about two weeks ago, I woke up in the middle of the night. When I went to get a drink of water I- I..." his shoulders start shaking trying to fight the urge to cry. I reach out and do the same he did to me. After a few seconds I could feel silent tears fall onto my shirt as he continues to talk. "I-I heard noise coming from the living room. I looked down from the stairs and s-saw him with my friend... on the couch... t-they w-were..." Misaki begins to sob louder, clenching my shirt for dear life. My hold on his shoulders tighten as I'm over come with a sudden wave of anger. Misaki was so sweet. Why would anyone hurt him? I couldn't resist the urge to ask what he did after 'that'. "I just stood there. Then after awhile I went back to my room. The next day I asked him about it and he got mad at ME! We got into a big fight until he locked himself in his room. I was so mad. I packed all my things and left," by the time he finishes he detached himself from me and sat right beside me. We both don't say anything, just stare at the ground. We both got hurt by the one we loved. I can't help but want to make him feel better. After all, he was the one that let me cry on his shoulder, the one person who comforted me. An idea pops into my head, grinning I turn to Misaki.

"Hey Misaki..."

"Hmm?" he looks up to me.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" his eyes widen at my question."I think we can both use some cheering up. I'd really would like to get to know you better, if your not busy," a faint blush creeps onto his checks but he agrees. I can't help myself from smiling as we take a walk around the park.

I can't believe how great today ended! Nowaki is so nice! After taking a walk around the park we went to a small coffee shop to eat lunch and chat. I can't believe he's a pediatrition and so young, 25! I told him about M University and my new job as a chef at a new resturant that opened up. We talked about our hobbies, surprisingly a lot are the same, and about our families. How sad that he was an orphan. But he doesn't seem to mind.

After losing a fight on who pays the bill, we left to just walk around and explore the city. We stopped at stores to look around, made a quick stop to the flower shop where Nowaki bought me a !rose! , and then just walked and talked in general. Who would of thought we'd get along so well? I know I didn't.

We were laughing as we stopped right outside my apartment complex. Nii-san helped me find one after the Usagi-san incident. Yes, he knew, I told him and he accepted it. He was PISSED when I told him what happened. After I left I stayed with Todo for a while until my brother came back. I managed to stop him from confronting Usagi-san, so instead he helped me find a job and my own apartment, not to big but not to small. With my job, thankfully the resturant is popular even more so being close to the university, I can afford it and even have money to spend.

Back to the present, we stopped infront of the building."I guess this is where we part ways," started Nowaki. I was a bit sad, he's such a good person I wanted to become friends. My spirit lifts when I hear his next words,"I had a great time with you.I hope we can keep in touch. May I have you phone number?" he asks. I smile at him and give him my number. He miss calls me before putting his phone away to hug me. " Thank you Misaki. You really did cheer me up," Yes! I did it! I hug him back giving him a big smile.

"You welcome Nowaki! Same to you, I feel a lot better." Giving each other a quick bow we head our seperate ways, or so I thought. I look at him confused as to why he's going into the same building as me." Umm... Nowaki?"

"You live here to?" he looks at me with a raised eye brow. Is he for real? We live in the same building? We don't say anything on the elevator ride up , still a little shocked of the coincedense. Our shock grew as we got off on the same floor and walk up to our doors, both right next to each other. I look up to Nowaki who has a smile on." Well, it looks like were neighbors."

I just stare at him in shock before a toothy smile covers my face, "No way!"

That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thoughts

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry for not uploading fast but my life is suckish and writing is hard when u have to babysit ur sister's baby by force -_-... Haha ok so INSTEAD of making this m-preg ima make TWO stories; one with m-preg that will start off on a certain point from this fic , then THIS one no m-preg since half want and half don't... so for those who want m-preg keep reading I will worn when the story for m-preg will begin but that's later so ya enjoy...**

**Warning: slight cursing, spelling mistakes, and hating on Sumi xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit :3...**

_Do I regret what I did?_

_HELL NO!_

_I don't feel bad at all for Misaki. After all, I was only his friend to get closer to my main goal, Usami. Is it really my fault he can't satisfy his own lover? He came onto ME! I call it fate we happened to be at the same bar that one night, as it was fate that caused us to make out in the back and end up at the hotel across the street._

_I've had my eyes on Usami since the day I first saw him with my father at that one author awards party. _

_What he saw in that naive little brat beats me. He even turned down my confession for that Bitch. "I love Misaki." He says that while still going behind his back to sleep with me. Whatever. I don't mind waiting at all. Gives me time to think up ideas on how to make you forget about that bitch._

_The night we 'did it' at Usami's penthouse, I was so happy. My happiness grew when I saw the poor broken look on Misaki's face at the top of the stairs. It only made me moan louder. Misaki didn't notice but I was in one of the spare rooms asleep in the morning. The plan was for me to leave before Misaki woke up, but I didn't want to miss the fight! Oh, the sweet look on his face when Usami started to blame him! Ha! It was great. I had to stop myself from yelling out of joy when I saw Misaki leave with his things. Looks like he won't stand being played. I'll give him that._

_Usami didn't greet me when I walked out of the room, he just told me to leave. That's okay. I'll give him time to get it all out. I'll be there for him then make my move to steal his heart._

_Maybe then the only name in his heart would be Sumi, instead of Misaki... _

_**(Fuck u to Sumi! Line Break Time... Yup Sumi a douche in this one :3)**_

_I knew exactly what I was doing. Throughout my relationship with Nowaki, I found out I had a wild streak. That streak grew as more time went by, wanting to break through every chance it could. The same wild side that overpowered me to accept the mans number and give him mine. It took over. The excitement, fear, anxiety, rush, of the outcome. Me being a college professor with many coworkers and large amounts of work made it easier for excuses to go out or come back late. Nowaki being a doctor with crazy work hours helped as well._

_The last two months of our relationship were the worst in our lives for us both. With every week that passed , more and more fights came up. Can you blame me for being mad at him? When he thought HE was doing something wrong! "Hiro-san am I not pleasing you? What can I do to make you happy?" What the fuck am I supposed to say!? Half of me, the frustrated part, wants him to find out. It wants Nowaki to stop getting hurt and stop blaming himself. The other half just couldn't bring myself to confess, not wanting to see him heart broken. What is it about doing something your not supposed to do that gives you a certain...high. Break the rules once, you end up doing it again. Go out for coffee with a certain person once, you end up agreeing every time._

_He knew about Nowaki, which made it more confusing for me. I told him the first time we went out for coffee. He still kept inviting me, then it moved up to having lunch together, then going out to dinner. I just felt a spark between us. I let my shield down, thinking we would only become good friends. After one of these dinners I was invited back to his place, more like mansion. That's one thing he told me he liked about me, spending time with him not knowing he was loaded. He led me upstairs to his bedroom, told me that he loved me and we..._

_I don't know why I continued to see him after that night, maybe cause he wasn't just after a fuck since he called me the next day. We started a secret relationship. But, my dumb ass had to let him drop me off one day. How was I to know Nowaki was out early, or that Haruhiko would kiss me? I swear he's just like his stupid brother, well half brother, sometimes. Worst is that he SAW Nowaki at the window, that's why he did it._

_After our big fight, in which I finally came out, he left. I can't say I'm surprised but I never meant to hurt him so bad._

_Haruhiko came in after Nowaki left to comfort me. Maybe it was for the best. Nowaki deserved better than me, so does Usami (note; Usami is their families last name so ya instead of always using Haruhiko all the time might as well use the last name, besides Usagi will be used for his bro). He shut me up after I said that to him. "Your amazing, I couldn't ask for more..." Great. I already have another guy while my ex-lover is left broken._

_I just hope one day you can forgive me Nowaki... _

_**(Soooo my own Line Break! AGAIN! Stupid tablet doesn't let me put them in for some reason xO)**_

_I don't know what got into me. It was only supposed to be a one night fling. But...then I started doing it more each week. The rush of pleasing someone else, meeting with them when my love was looking the other way, and the sense of accomplishment of not getting caught. A hobby became an addiction, a horrifying addiction. I felt nothing for this Keiichi child, not when he confessed and not after every night spent with him at hotels. How could I love another when my true love was at home resting, waiting to greet me each night. _

_I knew I was hurting him. I can see it, past the mask he puts up everytime we make love, past the fake smiles, fast the emerald gems that show his soul slowly breaking. Even after seeing his trust for me fall lower each passing day, I still continued. I was stupid to think he would never catch on. He was suspicious for a while, thinking he was the reason we wouldn't talk anymore or show affection when it was my piling guilt. That night I decided to bring the brat back home was the biggest, yet the best mistake I have ever made. How was I to think he couldn't hear from his room? The next day when he asked to talk I already knew what for. The broken look in his eyes, nothing but betrayal and sadness covered his cute face. Another good question is why did I get mad at HIM? He had a right to be angry but my pride made me turn the blame on him. When locking my door I heard his light footsteps come up the stairs. Prepearing for a yelling I sat on my bed waiting for the banging on my door to start. It never came..._

_I walk to the wall connecting our rooms hearing opening and closing of shelves. Hearing him walking around gathering his things. I wanted to go over, try to talk him into not leaving me, but my feet wouldn't move. They stood still while he made his way downstairs, out the door, and out of my life. I didn't , don't , deserve such a wonderful person. He who put up with all my crap just because he truley loved me. How could I have broken him like that? Nothing was wrong with him, it was all on me. The one person I cared for in life, my one true love, left with a broken heart. Broken by me._

_I'm sorry Misaki..._

_**So there u have it. If your not sure who is who ima just clear it up;**_

_**Haruhiko is Usagi's half bro, Sumi is the douche who tried to kiss Usagi once, and from the first chapter, Todo is Misaki's friend, the one who found his 'The*Kan' phone thingy and they became friends by their love for the manga xD **_

_**Well as u can see instead of Usagi's bro being the bad guy he im actually trying to make him not that bad. He deserves love to :3**_

_**Any ideas on how u guys think Nowaki and Misaki would act hanging out together (though not in a relationship yet)? I have an idea but as u can see I'm making the characters WAY OOC so ya don't wanna get carried away with them being TO cute...**_

_**Review! Even if it's bad *I LOVE HATERS***_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Feelings and Spying

**Third ch. is up! I think it's hard to write in Misaki's POV mostly because he just is to cute and I can't be cute so idk how someone who acts cute talks to themselves about. Well hope u enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't...Own...Shit...**

"Nowaki! Come on we're going to be late for the movie if we don't hurry!" I yelled in the hallway,banging on my neighbor's door. Seconds later, said man walked out wearing long black jeans sitting on his waist with a long sleeved dark blue shirt bringing out his eyes, jacket hung over is shoulder. I felt a little awkward, seeing as how he always looks so good and I am your average person in jeans and a t-shirt. "Ready?"

"Ready," he replied with a smile. Ever since that day we spent together we've become close friends. Nowaki seems happier now. He's always inviting me over to dinner, I'm still the better cook as we figured out when I decided to treat him to dinner. If it's not dinner we just go rent a movie, go out to lunch, or even just hang out, as what we are doing now. We've become such good friends!

Even though I miss Usagi like crazy...I'm still working hard to forget him. I mean, HOW DARE HE PLAY ME LIKE THAT! The man who said he loved me that I was his everything, the man who stole my first everything, the man I... fell for. Gahh! Snap out of it! ' YOU left him! ' There was no way I was going to stay, let alone go back, after what he did. He's happy with senpai now, and I'm happy for him. Though that doesn't stop me from felling my anger rise up.

Ha! Nowaki's staring at me. Looks like I'm really sending a killer aura out. " Are you okay Misaki?" he asks me.

" I'm fine! Why?" I let out a nervous laugh as the elevator starts to take us down to the first floor.

"No reason, you just seemed rather upset for a minute," he retorts. Hahhh... sometimes I think I'm either bipolar or just plain nuts.

"Don't sorry Nowaki, I'm fine. So how is work going?" let's change the sudject, shall we.

"It's been well, the kids as energetic as always."

"Working with children must be hard huh?"

"Haha, well yes it can tire a person out ,but knowing your helping those sick kids always makes it worth it," he says with a sad smile. Wow... Now I'm sad for the kids. It must be hard on them and I can't ignore the nagging feeling of wanting to do something too.

"I think it's sad they have to spend all their time in the hospital. Maybe one day I could visit them. You know just for fun. U-unless if it isn't allowed. I really love kids and I go leave you dinner sometimes either way a-and you k-know I would love t-to see them. You know just forget it please..." shit why did I say that! Since living on my own I've been trying to learn to speak my mind more openly, but it doesn't help that the only things that come out of my mouth are stupid.

Thankfully Nowaki saved me yet again from my embarrasment,"I'd like that Misaki," I look up at him,"I think the children would love to meet about you come tomorrow, if you're willing to make me dinner again."

"S-sure Nowaki! I'd love to!" yay he looks happy! I give him my big smile that no one can seem to make me show except for Nii-chan, and well Nowaki.

What catches me off guard was the feel of his hand ruffling my hair."Your to cute sometimes Misaki," W-w-w-what! Did h-he just call me c-cute?! Shit why is my face heating up! Baka baka baka say something! I sneak a glance at Nowaki, looks like he surprised himself too.

"Haha ummm thank you?" wow ok play it cool give him a small smile, damn this blush won't go down. Well at least he smiled back. Good thing the theater is just ahead. I don't think I would have liked the awkward silence.

**(Page Break! How much you wanna bet that most of you are reading this while laying on your bed belly down...)**

Wow I can tell today is going to be weird. Misaki is so...shy? His question caught me off guard, but I couldn't help but feel happy that he would come to the hospital to visit people he didn't know personally for no reason. He really was such a kind person. How could anyone do him wrong? I couldn't stop myself from ruffling his hair,"You're to cute sometimes Misaki ," Oh no I said that out loud. I couldn't help myself and his cute blush just proves my point. At least he answered back. Great the movie theater is in view.

After paying for our tickets and snacks, much to Misaki's annoyance, we were seated in the middle row of seats watching a suspense flick. Being it already came out awhile ago, not many people were present, which is how I like it. The more time I spend with Misaki the more I find myself only concentrating him. Whether it be when having a bite to eat, talking, or watching a movie. At some point I find myself just staring at my Misa- hold on! Did I just think Misaki was mine? Of course I was still broken from what happened between me and Hiro-san, but spending so much time with Misaki has helped me heal a bit faster then expected. He doesn't ask questions, only if needed, and doesn't pressure me to talk unless I want to. He's so understanding, trying to help me fix my broken heart while he is just getting over his bastard of an ex-lover.

What bothers me, well confuse is the better word, is why am I so mad at Misaki's ex when I have never met let alone know who he is. I know I have some sort of feelings toward Misaki other then friendship. I've become rather protective over him. I don't want him to get hurt again, but in the back of my mind I also want him by my side. I can't be falling for someone else can I? Well anything is possible and who wouldn't fall for Misaki, he's the perfect uke with his, oh shit must have been staring to long."Nowaki ?" he looks at me with a confused expression.

"Ah, um yes?" what do I say.

"Do you like the movie?We can always sneak into another one like last time if you'd like," oh yeah, Misaki has his "wild moments" as he calls them.

"No no, this is fine. Are you enjoying yourself?" I try to sound casual , like me staring at him was casual, at least to me.

"Yeah this movie is great!"

Phew, subject change complete, "How about after this we find a place to eat?" I really don't mind spending all my free time with Misaki. I'm not sure if thats's a good or bad thing.

"Okay!" he says a little to loud, earning a few "shh's" from other people. He slides a bit down in his seat, murmuring a small apology. To cute! I laugh while slipping my arm to lightly lay on his shoulders. He looked up at me, but I gave him a big smile making him blush. I heard a faint "Baka" before he went back to watching the movie. My arm around him felt right. Feeling him relax under my touch makes something in me flutter. I also continue, or more like try to understand, the rest of the movie, my arm still on Misaki.

**(Page Break! ...So what's going on? Bet half of you think this Chapter is stupid xD)**

Well well well, what do we have here? Is that Misaki? And...oh my, it looks like he's accompanied by a "friend". Looks like my little movie stop just got interesting.

Ha, he's been staring at Misaki the whole time and the poor brat hasn't noticed yet. What is it about him that attracts?! While I'm still trying to at least talk to Usami the bitch already has someone drooling over him! What is it about naive, loud, and innocent to the core that it makes you want to puke Misaki that people love so much?Hmmm looks like he finally noticed the staring. I can only make out a few words in the conversation.

"D...ike..we...snea...last..."

"No...re...joy...ourself?"

"Yeah this movie is great!" I hear the brat say when the movie gets to a quiet part. Thankfully I'm only a few rows behind.

"How about after this we find a place to eat?" his "friend" asks. Damn ho w dense can you be not to notice someone staring at you then ask you to dinner and not think they like you?

"Okay!" apparently that dense. The next thing I see is the tall man put an arm around Misaki, who doesn't seem to mind. Hmmm... I wonder who this new guy is. I dont think they're going out by the way they act.

A half hour later the movie ends. While they walk out I turn the other way. Seeing them walk out, the tall guy's arm still attached to Misaki, I follow. A little spying won't hurt. I'll make sure to take plenty of pictures to show to Usami on my way home.

**(Page Break time yet again! Yup didn't forget about the other characters. Stories need drama)**

The movie ended soon after. We left right after to find a place to have dinner. We passed the park where I first meet him. Maybe Misaki would like to one day have a picnic there. Damn it I sound like I'm planning a date. I felt Misaki wiggle a little and looked to see what was wrong.

"Umm Nowaki you arm...it's still..." My arm? I look down to see my arm still around him. Oops.

"Oh sorry Misaki ," reluctantly I let my arm fall to my side as we made our way into a small family resturant. We chose to sit in the back corner by the store window so we can be mostly alone. Looks like I'm starting the conversation this time. Misaki seems to be day dreaming again. "Misaki?" He snaps out of his daze to face me, a "what" look on his face. "Has he been calling again?" I ask hoping he'd be willing to go into this subject.

Hesitantly, he answers looking down,"Yeah..."

"Have you answered?" say no.

"N-no. There's nothing to talk about," he states. Good ! Keep being strong Misaki!

"Thank you..." I look up to him confused.

"Huh?"

"You said to keep being strong. Thank you.." there are faint blushes on both of our faces. Shit I said that aloud. Baka!

"Haha n-no problem," thankfully our drinks came at that waitress took our orders leaving us alone once again. By the look on Misaki's face I know there's something on his mind. "What is it?" the fact that I know when he has something bothering him surprises us both. He stays quiet for a few minutes before asking," Are you okay? With...you know your break up?" Ah so that's why he was so quiet, he was wondering whether I was dying of depression or something. Ha, am I really over Hiroki? Not fully but it's getting there. If I saw him right now would I be hurting. Answer: Hell yeah, but a lot less then if I was alone and didn't have Misaki by my side. That's saying a lot to depend on one lone person to help you through such a heart break. Well at least I know why these weird feelings come up everytime I'm touching, or even just near, Misaki .

I put on a smile, not one from my mask I put up recently, but a real one I only show when talking to Misaki, or the kids. "I'm slowly healing ,thanks to you most of all," I admit.

His face flushes cutely once again," Oh umm I'm glad to be of help Nowaki. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here, remember," he says with a stunning smile. Ever since I meet him he's been smiling more and more. I can't get enough of those pure smiles that could melt the coldest of hearts. Great, I sound like a poet in my head. How ironic.

"Thank you too Misaki. I'm sure I would still be in a rut if it wasn't for you. I know things will get better for us, I can feel it," with that said he lifts his head up, his green eyes meet with my dark ones. Something just clicks. We could have stayed like that for the whole night if it wasn't for the waitress placing out food not so quietly on the table, breaking the trance. With a quick bow she leaves us to another awkward silence. We have dinner in silence, but a comfortable one. After paying, this time Misaki won, we headed out to the waning moon night, a small breeze cooling the air.

Yet again I found myself staring at the lovely brunette beside me. Taking in every detail , the way his hips sway a bit with each step, the slightly swing of his arms that were on his sides, even the way his hair waved in the breeze. Wait, did he just shiver? He is wearing nothing else but a t-shirt who wouldn't be cold?"Are you cold?"Misaki looks up, shaking his head. Only another breeze blew through making him shiver again. "Yes you are. Here, take this." I take off my jacket, wraping it around Misaki. I could see the blush creep up onto his checks.

"Y-you don't have to give me your jacket! What about you?" he worries about me when he's freezing. Another thing to like about Misaki, his need to please and not bother.

"I'm fine. Really, you can wear it," I gave him a smile, which widens when I see Misaki slip the jacket on. I reach out before I can stop myself and wrap an arm around his shoulders again, pulling him closer. Before Misaki could even question I speak up ,"So you won't be cold." The blush deepens but he says nothing.I felt Misaki come closer when a big gush of wind came, making something inside me spark. The smile on my face stays there the rest of the way back.

**(Last page break! yeah bad story . Don't turn around haters. I See You! I know you there :3 )**

Oh so the bluenette starts to make his move huh? Well, let's see if he'll keep coming back with a pissed Usami after his little target. I start to take pictures of their every move with my phone. When they were eating, walking, even him giving the bitch his jacket.

Oh yes Usami will not like someone putting the moves on his ex-lover. Oh how I love how that sounds! Misaki , his EX-LOVER... Oh yes I'll let Usami chase after Misaki for now. Just enough for him to scare off this new friend of his. I'll make sure this brat will never be happy. Once Usami takes care of the friendly giant I'll swoop in to take him away, AGAIN! Oh this game is so much fun. I always get what I want and the two things I want... Usami and the brat to suffer. Nothing could make me happier! Now, time to head to MY Usami's house.

**So there you go. Nowaki starting to accept his feelings, Misaki is the naive , shy uke, while Sumi still a douche. Hiroki will come in sooner or later no worries. Sorry for not updating faster I was in marching band pre camp and next week band camp (I'm so going to die). Don't expect an update for a while. So would you like the next Chapter to be about the cheaters and there lives at this point or just move on?**

**Review! Click the button, click it... I command you! Na, no I don't...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moving On

**Ok so I'm finally putting up Chapter 4 . Sorry but I've had a ruff week with band camp and then my cousins suddenly coming I haven't had time to write. So this takes place a little after the last Chapter only it's what's happening in the lives of the other characters.**

**Review!**

**Warning: maybe mispelled words, cursing, book throwing, and Sumi hating, and slight lemon scene (this one will be short but later Misaki and Nowaki's will be more detailed)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own shit...:-) **

Today I have a bad feeling. I can't explain it, it's more like a gut feeling. A few days back when I went out with Nowaki, I could have sworn I saw senpai behind a tree. I must be going crazy again. I was going to tell Nowaki, but when I looked back there was no one, so I let it slip.

Feeling a stab to my shoulder I look to my left to see my friend, Shinnosuke Todo, but I stick with Shinn or Todo, poking my shoulder with his pen. I shake my head, turning back to the front of the room. We're in the middle of Demon Kamijo's class and I'm not in the mood to get any random object thrown to my head. It's only happened a few times, but that was enough to make me shut up. Why does he keep poking me? Can't it wait?

"What is it?" I whisper just loud enouth for Todo to hear me.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted," he responds just as quietly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"...Was is about Usami?" he asks me a little worried.

"No, but thanks for reminding me again," I say trying to give him a joking smile but it turned to look more sad. I told Todo about me and Usagi when I stayed over his place after our fight. He didn't mind me being gay, and neither did my other friends that I made after leaving Usagi. Surprisingly I made friends fast without him scaring people away.

"Oh...How's it been with that Nowaki guy of yours?" you could hear the smirk on his face. Did I mention he also knows about Nowaki? Worst thing ever, unless he thinks I love being teased about a nonexistent relationship.

"Shut up will you! I'm not dating him. Just because we hang out a lot doesn't mean we're dating... E-either way, he wouldn't be interested in me anyway," somehow I don't want to believe my own words. I've gotten close to Nowaki. We've helped each other with our broken hearts that there is a sort of bond. I really...wouldn't m-mind...if Nowaki was interested in me, even though I know that it's highly impossible.

"Let's say he was interested. Would you reject him?" Todo asks sliding closer to me. I couldn't hold down my blush which only made him smile even more.

"W-well I g-guess I-" my words were cut off by the sound of the demon himself.

"Takahashi! Stop talking before I give you detention!" I feel something small hit my head, hard. I was lucky he didn't have his coffee mug or any books instead of a piece of chalk.

"So sorry!" I bow my head in my seat, giving Todo a glare when The Demon looked away. He just smiled at me! I need knew friends...

-A few hours later-

"Hey Misaki!" I look back to see Todo running behind a few feet away. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Ano...gomen, I have to work today," I tell him with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay..." he stops and turns his gaze to the school gate, a smirk plays onto his face. "Besides...it looks like someone is here to pick you up," huh? I look at the same direction and to my surprise Nowaki is standing waiting by the gate. He sees me and waves, gives me his dazzling smile.

"Misaki!" He calls me over and I instantly go to his side, not noticing Todo behind me.

"Nowaki-san? What are you doing here?" I ask him. He ruffles my hair making me blush for unknown reasons.

"I wanted to walk you to work, maybe grab a quick bite there, if that's okay with you," how can he ask me it's his choice.

"Of course I don't mind Nowaki!"

"*cough*" are attention turns back to Todo who had his evil smirk on. "Well I'll see you later Misaki-kun. Take care of him for me," his last words were directed to Nowaki , who ginned, even wider when he saw my embarrased face.

**(Breeeaakk... So FFAM (Fun fact about me) ; I LOVE violence :3)**

Ugh! What is wrong with the students of this generation! Having the nerves to try to whisper in my class room while I'm talking. Literature is the most important thing in the world. How DARE they speak so carelessly in the same room as me!?

"Takahashi ! Stop talking before I give you detention!" I yell at one of my more silent students while throwing my piece of chalk, hitting him right in the forehead. My sharp aim started to get sharper since I became a professor at this university.

A while after the final bell rang indicating the end of class. I heard to my shared office, thankful that Miyagi had classes at the moment, allowing me some peace and quiet. As I start grading papers my eyes wonder to the small device next to my elbow. The screen was flashing notifying a new message. Sighing, I put down my pen and scan the new message.

_Haruhiko: Are you done Love?_

I could feel my checks heating up. Why am I still not used to the silly names after already a month of being together?

_Me: Yes my last class just finished, I'm free to go._

_Haruhiko: Good I'll pick you up in a half hour for lunch._

_Me: Okay I'll finish up grading papers. Bye._

_Haruhiko: Goodbye Love._

Once again my face goes red. Damn it! It's like I'm a girl dating her first crush. With my busy lectures and his work sometimes it's hard to fit time for each other. We spend almost all our free time together. Even the days when we won't see each other we're always in touch. But I'm not complaining. I'm happy with him.

I glace out my window, doing a double take when I see the person I left broken standing outside the school gates. Why was Nowaki here!? I see a small figure followed by another walk up to him. I cant make out there conversation from the window but I sure can see faces.

Takahashi had a huge blush after something the other student of mine said, while Nowaki had a grin on. Damn why do they have to be so far away! After the kid left, Nowaki and Takahashi talked for a but before leaving. I didn't miss my ex carrying the kid's bag or the arm he put around his shoulders.

Was Nowaki REALLY with one of my STUDENTS! And what the hell! Misaki is with Usami why the hell would he let someone other then the pervert to touch him! Did something happen? That could explain why I haven't seen his rich ass in that sports car picking up Takahashi anymore. Why am I so interested!?

With what seemed like my 100th sigh of the day, I slumped down onto my chair to finish grading. That done after awhile, the rest of my time is used to think about this new development, until I spot a familiar black car.

**(Page Break! Knew POV people, we gonna hear what Haruhiko thinks!)**

I wave at my lover from the car as he crosses the street. His usual serious teacher look fades into a small smile that just makes him look, dare I say, cute. His true self is always and only shown to one person, me. I wouldn't want it any other way.

Love slides into the car. I instantly pull him close sealing our lips into a short chaste kiss. I can never get enough of that cute blush that comes up every time we kiss. He just brings out the real me. Not the rich, spoiled, all buisness me but the me who just wants to spend every second pleasing his lover. All of the chasing after my younger brother's lover was just a way to see if I can have someone by my side and Misaki seemed like the right person. After being rejected countless of times I finally decided I no longer would waste my time striving to find one to love. However, that all changed when I met the man sitting across from me.

The way he held himself, the fierce look in his eyes showing his strong demeanor, and his looks were enough for me to go up and talk to him. What surprised me the most was to find out he was the Hiroki that used to always come over to play with my annoying sibling. If I hadn't been so involved in the family and paid more attention to him then we could have been together earlier. He's here now and that's the way I hope it stays.

I glance at said man to find him deep in thought. What catches my eyes was the slight pained look he was on.

"Is everything all right Love?" I ask him which seems to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah... I was just... thinking over something," he's looking down?

"Something?"

"Yeah...I saw Nowaki today," my hands tighten their hold on the steering wheel, "He was waiting for a student of mine...ummm I believe you know Usami's lover?" now he has my full attention. We made it to the little coffee shop where we almost always eat lunch. We take our usual seats in the back corner. When we placed our orders that's when he held all my focus.

"Come again? Are you saying that Nowaki was waiting for my over protective brother's lover outside to walk him home?"

"I don't really know. Also, it seems something happened between them since Takahashi doesn't get picked up by him anymore..." His voice lowers a bit. Is he depressed that his ex is now looking at someone else?

"Are you upset?" he looks up at me with confused eyes. He must have seen my anxious face because he smiles and takes my hand under the table.

"...No... I'm happy he found someone else. Misaki is a nice kid. He'll help him forget about me soon. But...I still wish I could summon the courage to apologize." Hiroki says quietly. Now I understand why he was so out of it in the car. He was thinking about ways to confront the so called ex for forgivness, not wanting things to end like they did, unsettled.

We eat in silence for the rest of our lunch. Back in the car when we are about to leave I finally speak up.

"Do it..."

"Huh?" my Love looks up confused.

"Find him and tell him him how sorry you are that it had to end like that. Tell him everything you said to me that day when he left and you cried on my chest. Tell him you hope he finds someone better to love. That's what you want to do right?" he stares at be bewildered at my words. I know Hiroki has no intentions on going back to his former love, but he can't move on fully until they both settle their differences.

Love stays quiet for a long time until his face brightens up the whole car, the tension in the air now fully release. He gives me a nod, followed by a deep kissing session before heading back to the family mansion.

***At night***

The rest of the house hold were in a deep sleep except for two men sharing the master bedroom. Inside, the two men were pressed against each other, bare chest to bare chest, kissing passionately until air was needed.

The larger dark haired seme slipped his hand underneath the pants of his lover, while his unused hand and mouth worked on sucking the hardened nipples.

The small, light brown haired uke was moaning softly, with each touch sending bolts of excitment up and down his back. He felt his body lose the last piece of clothing leaving him totally exposed. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt his lover's warm breath next to his left ear.

"Today we make up all the lost time we could not spend together. You'll be withering under my touch until we could no longer move a muscle unable to leave each other's side." came a husky whisper before the mouth moved down to suck on the soft flesh, leaving the seme's mark on his uke.

"Haru..." moaned out the professor making his lover lose control.

They continued their activity, keeping to the promise until early dawn.

**(Line break! okay so I didn't feel like writing a whole lemon scene that's not about the main couple so I left it at that. Ugh I wonder if I should just do third person POV and Misaki POV instead of all ..)**

"Good job sensei! You actually got the draft done on time again!" exclaimed Aikawa to her author. Yet again she was met with silence. She couldn't hold back a sigh. Ever since Misaki left Usagi has been in an emotional rut. She didn't know what happened, seeing as Usagi refused to tell her. She couldn't ask Misaki because both didn't know where he lived.

She was just about to start her interrogation when a knock was heard. Not listening to Usagi's complaints not to open, she was greeted by a teenage boy, a head taller than herself.

"Hello. Is Usami-san home?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Why yes he's ri-"

"Go away you brat I'm not interested," Aikawa was cut off by the gruff voiced man. She could only stand back and watch the confrontation as the young man stroded in and sat down next to the author.

"Oh come now Usami. When are you going to get over Misaki? He left you already. Might as well move on as he is already ahead of you," Sumi smiled at the older man, not responding to the small gasp coming from behind.

_"T-they broke up? What happened?" _thought Aikawa now staring at her friend.

"Listen you little prick! I'm going to get Misaki back no matter what, so you can forget about all those little fantasi- wait what did you say?" Usagi stopped his ranting when the words fully entered his brain. **"Ahead of me? What?"**

At this Sumi couldn't hold back a smirk. "Why yes. He's already has someone else's interest. If you would have let me in a few days ago I could have explained then and there, but seeing as I got your full attention now is a good time. Would you like to see the photos?"

**"Photos?"** the other two said in unison. Sumi nodded motioning them to come closer.

"Yes. I was out a few nights ago and happened to spot cute little Misaki with a... "friend" of his. Although if you were to see you could tell the other was very fond of Misaki." he stated while searching through his phone, Usagi and Aikawa both looking.

The editor and author's eyes widened when the pictures were shone. The first few were dark, the two figures barely visible but looking closely you could see a tall man with his arm around a much smaller Misaki. Next they saw them at a store window chatting, their faces visible now. When the pictures of the man putting his jacket around Misaki and pulling him close came up, Usagi could feel his anger reach it's boiling point.

"Who the hell is that making a move on MY Misaki!?" He yelled right next to Sumi.

"I don't know. See. He already has someone else drooling over him. Why don't you just forget about him," Sumi tempted not caring someone else was in the room.

"Get lost brat!" was the response as Usagi got up, dragging Sumi with him, throwing him out of the penthouse.

When he walked back he was greeted by a serious looking Aikawa, sitting, legs crossed and hands crossed infront of her chest. "So you and Misaki broke up. When were you going to tell me?"

With a sigh the older man slumped down onto the couch.

"Well? What happened?" the question came out.

"None of your buisness," was the response.

"..."

"..."

"Fine! I'll just have to ask Misaki myself if I see him again! " with that she left.

Usagi barely noticed her leave, his mind on how to win back his uke. His mind was also coming up with ideas on how to get rid of this new competition. He wasn't going to let Misaki go, no matter what he did. He still loved the boy and would need to find knew ways of showing how sorry he was.

_"Oh Misaki. I'm coming after you. No one can take you away from me. I'll show you how sorry I am. I won't do anything to hurt you ever again, so come back to me..."_

**Yup so that's this chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I'll be writing more often now that band camp is over and I can move without it hurting anymore **

**Misaki; That sounds wrong...**

**So next Chapter will have some fluffyness between Misaki and Nowaki **

**Nowaki; Finally...**

**And happy birthday...To ME! xD haha I'm a hundred and fifty dollars richer people!**

**Misaki; In todays economy that isn't much.**

**Shut it...**

**Nowaki; Till next time fellow viewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Date

**ok people I'm back! haha I'm a lazy bitch I know I know xD... Well I'm sorry I have so many ideas for stories but I always put them off then I find a recent story that is just like a story I wanted to do but now can't cause someone else already did so from now on ima write down those stories or ideas and actually take a risk and publish them online. So this is the next Chapter.**

**Recap; Ok so Usami cheated on Misaki with Sumi while Hiroki with Haruhiko. Misaki and Nowaki leave them then meet at a park (idk if it's the one Nowaki meet Hiro-san use ur imagination). They become friends and neighbors getting closer by the day. Hiroki is happy and is planning on apologizing to Nowaki one day. Then Sumi is making a plan to scare off Nowaki using a jealous Usagi who wants his uke back, and then an Aikawa who has no idea whts happening.**

**well hope to have caught u guys up...ummmm... been readin a lot of fanfic sry but come on I read this sekaiichi one called It's A Spy Game and I loved it for some reason then there was a viewfinder one called Irresistible or one called Make Up The Past And Think Of The Future then...well u get me :3**

**Warning: Fluffy cuteness between boys aka YAOI look it up go to google images and look up hard yaoi if u have no idea wht it is then come back after u've cleaned ur nosebleed, cursing, and yeah**

**Disclaimer:Don't own shit...**

The white walls and tiled floors reflected back my image as I made my way down the familier hallways. Every doctor I would pass gave happy greetings already used to my presence. As the uncomfortable feeling of the hospital reached it's limits a noise was heard down the hall. As I drew closer the laughter of children grew louder making my nervousness die down , replaced by a small, warm smile. My heart warms as I make my way to the children area of the hospital where the kindest man in the world the door open I'm greeted by fifteen different bundles of joy before being tackled to the ground.

"Misaki-kun! You came back!"

"Misa-chan!"

"Did you bring Nowaki-san lunch again?"

"I wanna hug Misa-chan!" all 15 boys and girls asked these and many more as I layed on the floor laughing at the delighted looks on the kids.

"Okay you guys. I think it's about time you get off of Misaki. You tackled the poor boy." Nowaki said walking up to help get the pile of kids off of me, amusement evident in his voice.

The children ran back into the room continuing to play while Nowaki helped me stand.

"Thank you," I look up at him then stare back at the kids," Guess they like me visiting huh?"

"Haha very much yes. Who wouldn't?" his words make me blush. Damn it, why can't I act normal in front of him. Well, I actually have a good excuse for being jumpy around him today. We're going on our first...d-date today.

_Flashback: Last night_

_The two men were sitting down on the doctors living room couch watching a new anime that Misaki found interesting, but Nowaki couldn't quite understand._

_"Misaki?" he asks timidly. Said boy looks up at him with those eyes he loved so much. "What is this about exactly?"_

_"It's about a young boy (points to the blue haird boy with an eye patch drinking tea at the moment) his name is Ciel. He made a contract with a demon, right there, who became his butler and protector of some sort. They go around solving cases for the queen while trying to complete the contract and help Ciel find those who killed his parents. I've seen every episode! It's so cool!" From there Misaki went into full fan boy mode while Nowaki stared at him, holding back his laughter at the cuteness of his neighbor. The sound of a sudden explosion, from the tv screne, snapped him back to reality._

_"Ahh!" he screamed simultaneously jumping into Nowaki's empty lap. It took a few minutes for the sudden change in position to reach Misaki causing blood to pool into his face._

_"Gah! S-sorry N-Nowaki! I-I d-didnt mean t-to d-do that. G-gomen!" he tried to stand up but was halted by a pair of strong arms encircling his waist, pulling him back down._

_"N-Nowaki?" Misaki craned his neck to get a look of his friend. His breath hitched when he looked into the pools of blue. They looked happy, yet nervous of something. They looked so... loving at him._

_"Misaki.." the name came out as a whisper making the smaller of the two shudder. The arms around the slim waist tightened. Nowaki buried his face into Misaki's neck breathing in the natural sweet scent. Misaki shivered at the contact but didn't pull away, instead leant back onto the other's chest._

_A few silent moments passed before anyone spoke, "Hey Misaki?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Would you...like to go on a...date with me?" the question only a whisper but still heard. The brunette's eyes widened. Silence fell between the two for a good amount of time. Nowaki started to think he might have been to forward, about to go to his Plan B encase Misaki wasn't ready to move on with him._

_"Okay..." was the one worded response, stopping Nowaki in his tracks. He looked to the side to face Misaki. Checks tainted a fair amount of pink dust, eyes hidden behind bangs, head bowed down, and little nervous fiddling with clothes told him he indeed heard right._

_A big smile spread across his face, "How about I take you out tomorrow. My shift ends at noon. Meet me at the hospital then we'll take it from there. How's that sound?"_

_"...Good..." came the shy response, with more pink dust on each check. With the smile still on, Nowaki leant back onto the couch pulling Misaki with him, and finished watching the whole time was spent thinking on things to do with Misaki tomorrow, while the other was freaking out inside on what to wear, say, or do._

_End Of Flashback_

That was last night. I wonder what got into Nowaki to ask something like that out of no where but... I can't say I was that surprised. People might think I'm blind but even I see the small signs Nowaki gives out. I mean, who wouldn't get suspicious when a person starts to use unnessasary body contact. Not that I'm complaining, it's just... what if things don't work out? Maybe we were just made to be good friends instead of something more. Maybe it's just me and my trust issues thanks to a certain someone who got bored of me.

A loud cough brings me out of my inner rant. That's when I notice I've been staring at the kids the whole time, completly ignoring the guy next to me. Embarrased I hide my eyes behind my hair and murmur an apology making Nowaki chuckle.

"Ready to go?" he asks me. Before I could answer the kids beat me to it.

_**( Page Break Bitch! Haha Nowaki POV...) **_

"Where are you going?" a little 6 year old asked.

"Can we go?"

"Is it a date?"

"Oh my god Nowaki has a girlfriend! And a pretty one like Misa-chan too!" with the last comment the whole room fills with giggles. Misaki stood at the door with his face hidden behind his hands trying to hide from the embarrasment of being called a girl, while I burst into a laughing fit.

"Yeah I'm ready. C-can we go now?" Misaki shyly asked me looking up from his hands.

"Let's..." I say while walking out leaving the kids to my co-worker in the bathroom. The kids knew better then to walk around on their own, so we're able to do shift changings much easier. "Misaki can you wait for me in the lobby? I need to change," he gives me a nod and I make my way to the changing area (wht r they? a locker room for doctors? I know they have rooms where the doctors change into scrubs but idk wht they called)

"Hello Nowaki-san, good to see you," calls out a soft voice from behind.

I turn around to be faced with Amaya standing outside a room door. Her dark hair tied up in a ponytail, she slips on her white hospital coat. Amaya was part of our hospital's student assistant workers college program, that allows students interested in the medical field learn hands on. She also happens to be one of Misaki's close friends.

"Amaya-san. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. So, I've heard from my sources, as in the kids, that you got yourself a date with my baby bother," she says through her giggles.

Misaki explained to me how his friends see themselves as one big family. Amaya happened to be the "big sister" while Misaki was the group's "baby boy or little brother". As the baby, that makes his friends very, very protective of him, more so after they heard what happened between Misaki and his ex-lover.** (note Misaki nor Nowaki know who each other's ex are...)** One day picking up Misaki at school with his friends around was enough of a warning.

_"We're just messing with Misaki, he is to much fun to tease. We like Misaki very much and seeing him sad makes us sad. Those who dare harm our baby brother will know how it feels like to be sent to hell and back. Doesn't that sound nice Nowaki-san?" _is what they said to me. A warning to stay away. Although they have been warming up to me, and went crazy once when I put my arm around Misaki's shoulders. Would they be happy about a date?

"Oh, don't worry Nowaki! I see that look on your face. We would never interrupt a date for our little Misaki, mostly cause those who earn the _privilege _to get one usually deserve it, but you two seem to get along nicely," she winked at me, making the deeper meaning of those words clear. With that, she gives me a wave and heads off to her destination.

" Ready to go?" I ask Misaki, who was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, starring at the fish tank we have for the kids.

"Oh, umm yes?" he responds, blushing slightly.

I smile, reaching out to take his hand, leading him out to the cool Sunday.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, fingers still interlaced tightly. Not liking the silence, I try to make small talk," How was your day?"

"... It was fine.." the silence continues for a while more until Misaki couldn't take it." Nowaki, where are we going anyway?" he finally asks.

"You'll see," I reply with a smile, making him blush.

The park comes into view as we walk. Since it was Sunday, there were only a small handful of people out, let alone at the park. Making our way through the gate, I lead him to a secluded part of the park where no one will bother us. As we draw nearer, we come up to a small shaded portion of the park under the covers of the trees. Right under the largest tree was a decent sized blanket, on top a brown basket, plates set on both sides, pillows leaning on the basket, and a single blue rose in the middle of it all.

I look to my right to find Misaki with a wide-eyed look on his face, with a pink blush to top it off. We made our way up to the blanket, sitting down next to each other much to my delight.

"You set this up?" asked Misaki, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, do you like it?" I was a little nervous. What if he didn't like it?

"...It's...c-cute. Thanks Nowaki," with wide eyes I look down to the snickering, yet still blushing, boy before me. My face takes up a grin as I pull him to sit on my lap.

I take out a few dishes wrapped in clear plastic sheets, some of Misaki's favorites, and serve us both. We enjoy each others presence. We talk while eating, mostly about our day, how things are looking out, or where we see ourselfs later.

"I hope to see more of you in awhile," I built up the guts to say that to Misaki, even giving him a small smirk. To my utter joy, he blushed, but returned my smirk with his own remark.

"Hmmm...well that sounds interesting. We'll just have to see now won't we."

Whoa, so Misaki was actually a flirt, and a good one to! His smirk made his cute features darken a bit, making his look a combination of sweet and willing. Oh, this will be fun.

And the fun will increase, because it's time fore dessert. (desert? wht? spellimg failure here)

I reach in the picnic basket and pull out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. I smirk, on the inside, when I see Misaki lick his lips in anticipation. Taking one, I lean in, while resting my hand on top of his, and place it on his bottom lip. He immediatly opens up, allowing me to feed him.

**(Line break time! Haha ok ok read end note ok it will explain this cute scene, and time for third person ; much easier to write fluff with third instead of first, more details xo)**

Misaki felt the sweet fruit at his lips. He loved strawberries, especially with chocolate! He let Nowaki slip the sweet into his mouth. With a sigh, he chewed on it, not noticing his dates smug look. However, when he did take notice he thought it was time to retaliate.

Misaki reached over, thankful that no one would see them, grabbing a very large strawberry. After removing the leaf, he placed the tip into his mouth then proceeded to lean towards Nowaki's face. The blush that took over the man's face made him smirk. Oh, he can play dirty too, it's just that Usagi would always just pounce him and not play back, so he never teased his older lover before. But, he felt like Nowaki would be fine with it.

Nowaki took the hint and tilted Misaki's chin up with a finger. Eyes never leaving the boy, he brought his mouth down to surround the larger part of the fruit. They both let a small shiver pass as their lips slightly touched, but not quite in a kiss like manner, more of a very, very close indirect down, they tasted the sweet juice in their mouths, both tongues coming out to lick the access juice off of the others lip and chin. They continues the small gesture until all the strawberries were gone.

When there were indeed no more left, Nowaki took the opportunity to reach for one of the pillows he brought and laid down on the blanket, Misaki soon following laying right beside him, his head almost touching his shoulder. They stayed that way for awhile. After a few minutes went by of just staring, Nowaki leant down to place butterfly kisses on Misaki's head , moving down to his eyes, nose, then cheeks. Satisfied with the flustered expression, he pulled the smaller boy closer, letting his head rest on his chest, an arm wrapped around the small shoulders. Misaki blushed yet again, but did not pull away, instead decided to snuggle deeper into the warmth. Both drifted off for a small nap before they would have to call the date to an end.

**(Yup end of date scene...wanted something cute yet a little mature for my Misaki cause here oh yes he will be a bad uke :) at moments... he still the cute chibi boy we love)**

When the elevator dinged, indicating the machine went to a stop, the two love birds came out walking, hand in hand, laughing at who knows what. The laughter slowly died down as they neared their personal doors. When standing infront of their apartments, Nowaki took both of Misaki's hands into his own, giving them a small squeeze.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me Misaki," he said quietly as he started to stroke the small hands.

"I had a great time today Nowaki, I'm glad I agreed..." came the equally low reply.

As their heads lifted, emerald meet dark blue and they were lost in each others unique orbs. Each showed the same emotions; fear, happiness, confusion, willingness, and more that neither could decipher.

Slowly, Nowaki started to lean down, cupping Misaki's face with one hand, the other going down to lay on his waist. Misaki's breath hitched as he saw what was happening. But, instead of stopping, he was more then willing to take the next step. So, tilting his head up to give Nowaki better access, he closed his eyes awaiting the desired pressure.

When their lips meet, sparks of delight ran up and down Nowaki's spine. Misaki's lips were so soft. Nibbling softly at first, he started to poke at the plump lips, asking for entrance, which was quickly given. He let out a low moan as he felt Misaki's small yet warm hands slid up his back, making their way up to Nowaki's hair, where they curled into little balls. Gently, he pushed Misaki against the door to have more leverage. His tongue moved around the warm cave, mapping out every bump, taste, and feel.

Misaki's mind was going wild. Half of his brain was yelling to run while he can, to wait for his first love, the othr half forgetting about the one who broke his heart and now only filled with one name; Nowaki. He let out a moan as he felt Nowaki's tongue play with his, both coming alive to battle for dominance. A battle quickly won by Nowaki as he used the upper hand to earn more cute moans from his...new boyfriend?

They had to pull away when are was needed. Panting, Misaki looks up and sees Nowaki staring at him, eyes filled with things he couldn't decipher Gently, he moves his arms to lay around his neck and starts to pull Nowaki down. Smiling, Nowaki plunges back in for a few more kisses, neither noticing the elevator door dinged.

They did, however, hear the gasp come from behind . Reluctantly, the couple pulled away to face the new intruder.

Misaki's eyes widen a bit as he stares at his good friend. "Aikawa-san?"

"Hello Misaki," she greets with a warm smile, but a blush comes over her face as she takes a good look at the two. Misaki having his arms around Nowaki, while the other's hands rested on the small of his their current position, they seperate, Nowaki still keeping a firm arm around Misaki's waist, happy the boy didn't pull away.

"So it's true..." Aikawa mummbled more to herself then the others.

"What was that?" Misaki asked.

Aikawa shook her head going back to what she came for, " It's true. Why? What happened between you and Usami-sama** (Note: forgot wht she calls him so if it's not this then feel free to currect me but idk)**?"

Nowaki felt Misaki tense a bit at the question. Although, he still did not know who was Misaki's former lover, he had a pretty good suspicion this "Usami-sama" was him. He pulled Misaki closer to himself, earning a small squeak.

With a sigh, Misaki slowly looks up to Aikawa," Let's go inside, I'll make tea," he then looks up to Nowaki," Would you like to join us Nowaki?" he asked, not forgetting the older man.

Nowaki smiled, happy that Misaki was comfortable enough with him to have him around for such a private talk. "If you don't mind Misaki."

He nodded, offering a small smile in return as he beckoned Aikawa to step closer. The boy opened his apartment door, allowing his other two guests to step in. The apartment itself was big for one person. A spacious living room with a flat screen tv, a moving in present from his brother, set on top a black shelf meant to hold a few things in it, facing a slightly worn but still good condition black leather couch. The kitchen was alittle smaller then the living room, but no less clean and cozzy. The previous owner did renovations, including stocking the kitchen with up to date supplies, making the kitchen worth a lot more. Between the living room and kitchen was a small hallway leading to the guest and main bedroom. To the left of the rooms was a modest sized bathroom, equally as clean. The whole place had a snug feeling, increased by the shelf of books, also left by the previous owner who was doing well for himself, and the small possesions Misaki put around.

Let's just say Misaki's new boss was a very, very generous man and his many 5 star diners earn him a lot of money.

Thank the heavens that Misaki was a great cook. **(note I know I said restaurant before but come one, diner or reseraunt whts the difference? one is more formal? Fine, diner, it's less formal)**

"Go ahead sit down. I'll get the tea started. Oh, Nowaki you can turn on the tv if you'd like I don't mind. You know, while I'm at it I'll make snacks, it's a little late for dinner..." trails off Misaki as he walks into the kitchen.

Nowaki and Aikawa take their seats side by side on the couch. Nowaki makes himself at home, being that each spend a good amount of time with each other, and turns the tv, settling on MTV **(yes they have MTV! I saw an asian music video and it said MTV2 on the side).** He then turns his attention back to the woman sitting across from him.

"..."

"..."

"Hello, sorry for not introducing myself before, just call me Aikawa," she finally states giving a small smile.

With a smile of his own, Nowaki responds, "Well, Aikawa-san it's nice to meet a friend of Misaki's. I'm Nowaki."

"Finally, I was starting to get worried," both turn to look at Misaki carrying a plate full of small sweets, thanks to Misaki's baking spree a couple of days ago, and a tray full of tea and cups. He set them down on the small coffee table infront of the tv, then going off to sit next to Nowaki, who happily puts an arm around the slim waist pulling him closer. They sip at their indicidual drinks, in their own thoughts until Aikawa decided to start questioning.

"How have you been Misaki?"

Setting his cup of tea down, he responds," Well, if I say so. School is normal and work is busy, everything is normal," shrugging he leans onto Nowaki who decides to stay quiet.

Nodding, Aikawa starts to get more serious," I see... Your doing well for yourself, I mean this place is nice , and I see you have a... companion."

Misaki just nods, the bluch taking over his face.

"I'm going to stop stalling. Misaki, tell me what happened. Usami won't answer me and he seems to be somewhere else in that thick head of his. I come over one day to pick up the manuscript, some kid comes and talks about you leaving Usagi and moving on, and now I see it for my own eyes. I'm sorry for being nosey but I want the truth. Now," she stated fermly.

Misaki stiffens, glancing at Nowaki, who is staring at him as well. Should he tell her or make up something for now?

"Umm...W-well..."

**Ok left it on a small cliffhanger. Oh and ya I wanted a cute date scene and couldnt come up with anything**

**Misaki and Nowaki:"..."**

**ok ok! I've been busy I'm sorry look u try keeping up with all honors, marching band, annoying family, and feeding my turtle, Peanut ( Say hi to him in a review and u get a sneak peak to a new Viewfinder story I'm working on :3)**

**Misaki:" oh, I don't mean to be rude but no one is going to review..."**

**Wht!?**

**"It's true..."**

**Okay if I get up to let's say 35 reviews by Sunday I will post the next Chapter by Friday next week , how about that?**

**Nowaki:" Hmmm... that may work ."**

**Review! u can get sneak peak and faster update! **

**Oh and wish me luck! We got states this weekend for marchin band! that's y I've been busy they workin us hard X0...**


End file.
